


Human Again

by GabbyD



Series: 30 Days of Beauty and the Beast [10]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: It’s stupid to think that of all things, the feeling of sand running through his toes is what he missed the most.Day 10 - Sand.





	Human Again

**Author's Note:**

> More character study! This time our dear bete. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s stupid to think that of all things, the feeling of sand running through his toes is what he missed the most about being human, but it was. God, it was. 

He remembers coming to the lake with his mother when he was still young and even though they were surrounded by servants, it always felt like it was just the two of them. She would take off her shoes and, very unladylike for a woman of her class, would shove her feet in the dirt and sand of the lake and laugh freely at the sensation, prompting Adam to do the same. 

His father never joined them.

Maybe that was why it always felt so freeing.

They would sit there for ages, talking about nothing and everything, reading adventure books together as his maman made voices for each character even though they were more adult stories ordered by his father. Everyone once in awhile a servant or two would join in with her, some even acting up just to make him smile. Cogsworth’s impersonations were always his favorites, though Lumière’s were the funniest.

Adam had never stopped to think how many of his good childhood memories were built with their help, too lost in grief and bitterness, too stuck in his father’s hold.  

He remembers when his mother got sicker, she stopped bringing him to the lake until one day she suddenly requested to be brought with him here. Though her form was frail and they couldn’t stay for long, she sang to him and asked for him to read her a story instead, one of his favorites perhaps, and do the voices to make her happy. He was awful at it but still she laughed as if it had been the best thing she’d ever heard in her life, every laughter turning into a cough and every cough hurting him as if it had been his own lungs instead of hers. 

But they pretended, just for that day, that everything would be ok. 

The next day when she was gone and done for, his father found out they sneaked her out of her quarters and blamed him for her death. Adam believes him, he remembers how the cold water had affected her, but he also remembers the shine in her eyes and can’t help but think perhaps it had been worth it, if it had caused her happiness even for an instant. 

He looks down at his buried feet, moving his toes to make the sand move and dance between them. So long being a Beast, so long having the one memory with his mother hidden away with ice and snow. He’d needed this.

“I brought you books,” Belle says, her voice startling him as he wasn’t expecting company. “Thought we could read together? I hope you don’t mind, Mrs. Potts explained to me…” 

Adam looks at her—at the woman he loves with all his heart—and smiles, thankful for not having to spend this moment alone. “Yes, of course.”

She sits down, taking her shoes without being prompted and digging her feet on the sand with all her might while giggling at feeling. Belle looks up when she feels the stare, smiling, and they lock eyes again. Such warmth and adoration being shared through just one look. 

“So, what books have you brought us? Hopefully better ones than your usual pick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments as they feed the author's soul! <3


End file.
